Ero Ero
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto hates his life. Why did Iruka have to leave him alone with this pervert! In which Sasuke sexes up our favorite blonde. SasuNaru


**Now, if you're a SasuNaru addict like me, I'm sure you've heard of the infamous Doujinshi called 'Ero Ero'...well...my perversion got the best of me while reading it and I had to make a fic with the title. It's not the same storyline (because the would be pretty lame now wouldn't it?) But yes, the same pervert Sasuke is in here.**

**If you want to see the Doujin go to YouTube and type in 'Ero Ero'. It's in English now! But please, for the love of god, do NOT watch it if you're not alone or are not fond of GuyxGuy (why are you even here then??) -coughs- no minors either. Ahaha.**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT YAOI!(meanings guyxguy) No likey, no looky. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine...but I do own some very awesome Doujinshi of my own. -grin- I love eBay.**

**And now I present to you...**

* * *

**ERO ERO!**

"Sa-Sasuke...what the hell?!" Naruto looked at the front of the classroom in panic. The large wooden desk where their teacher sat was empty. He was at the back of the room, being pinned to a wall. He glared at the man in front of him.

Sasuke smirked. "I wonder how you taste..." he leaned in closer to the blonde and flicked his tongue out to swipe it over the shell of the other's ears. He hummed in approval.

"Ack!" Naruto shoved Sasuke hard in the chest, sending him a few steps back. He pointed an accusing finger at him. "Y-You...What's wrong with you! That's not appropriate! Pervert!" he glared.

The boy wiped his mouth. "School's over now, isn't it?" he took a step forward. "What's so inappropriate about_ this,_" he grabbed Naruto through his pants, making him inhale. "If no one will see?"

"That's...hanh...Not the point." he closed his eyes while Sasuke rubbed his growing hard-on. "We're...supposed to be studying."

"Hmph." he backed away, hand lingering. "I don't see you complaining much, moron. In fact," he gave a hard squeeze and took a step forward. "I'd say you're enjoying yourself quite a bit." Naruto moaned, making Sasuke smirk even more.

The raven took his place from before--chest to chest with the other--and continued to rub Naruto through his jeans. The blonde continued to pant and moan different parts of his name, despite the fact that he was supposed to be resisting more. Sasuke felt his own arousal straining against his pants, and hissed when he thrust forward on impulse.

"You're...such a pervert when no one's around..."

"And that's entirely your fault, isn't it?" Sasuke panted into a tan neck. "You make me like this..."

"How's that...my fault...?!"

Naruto was trying to be angry, he really was. But how was he expected to be able to think when someone was doing this to him?! _We're not gonna get anything done today...are we...?_ he thought in agony. _Iruka-sensei's going to kill me when he finds out what we did in his classroom..._

"Shut up and spread your legs."

"Wha--?"

Sasuke moved them from the wall they were positioned on and slammed the confused blonde onto a near desk--the boy's back making painful contact with the surface. Naruto spread his legs unconsciously, Sasuke making himself comfortable between them. He smirked down at the other who was still wincing in pain slightly.

He'd get over it.

"See? Isn't that more comfortable?" he started suckling on the blonde's pulse.

"You're a bastard."

A chuckle and a kiss placed itself on Naruto's neck. "I know."

"If you know, then why are you still one?" he muttered, trying to ignore Sasuke.

"Because you like it when I'm a bastard." he informed, moving to another spot on the other's neck. Oh, how Sasuke loved making hickeys.

"I...do not."

"You like it when I'm a pervert too." he started to undo the button on Naruto's white school shirt. "It turns you on." A gasp made it's way to his ears as he attached himself to a pert nipple.

"Mm...does not!" the blonde yelled, the noise sounded more like a whine though.

Sasuke hummed around the other's skin, nipping at the flesh. Naruto panted harder, his hands finding purchase in raven hair. It made Sasuke chuckle how he would always deny things when he himself already knew it was true. "Yes, it does."

Seeing as Naruto clothes were now only a hazard, he quickly disposed of them. His shirt was the first to go, sliding off tan shoulders easily, while the boy's pants and boxers were a more difficult prospect. But Sasuke prevailed, as he always did.

Amused lips turned upwards in amusement. Naruto was still panting and flustered, but he was making a futile effort to cover himself from Sasuke's wandering eye.

"Why do you insist on doing this every time? I've already explored your body more than once, I'm sure not much has changed." he leaned down to burry his nose in blonde curls. "But that doesn't mean I'd ever get bored with you."

Naruto's back arched as he was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth. He glared down with half lidded. "I hate you."

The raven hummed. Naruto moaned.

Sasuke swirled his tongue over the tip of the blonde's arousal. He had already decided long before that he liked the bittersweet taste of the other's cum. He didn't like sweets, always preferred natural or salty things. This was a mix of both and he purely enjoyed it.

Using quick, sure movements, he started to bob his head to make the other relax more. Naruto was a muttering mess above him, so he took that as a cue to start.

He discretely slipped a finger in the other's opening, choosing not to use lube this time and instead a little of his own saliva.. He was sure Naruto could handle a bit of pain. He knew they both liked it better this way anyway.

"Ah!" Naruto arched his back again. It hurt, but it was more uncomfortable than anything. The warm heat of Sasuke's mouth was enough to dull the throbbing. He pulled his hand into a fist and bit into his knuckles. "Hurry up."

The man smirked even more as he added a second finger and started to scissor the small opening. He removed his mouth and placed the finger of his other hand over the slit of Naruto's erection, making the boy hiss. Whether it was from pleasure or pain, he didn't know, but he didn't really care either.

While his hand continued to stretch the boy with fast movements, Sasuke sat up and made quick work of his tongue by trying to shove it down the other male's throat. Naruto groaned and kissed back harshly as his hands started to tug roughly on Sasuke's shirt.

"Off. Now." he demanded a little breathless.

Sasuke gave him a flat look and pulled back. "I'll take it off when I want to." he silenced the boy's protests with his mouth, adding another finger.

Naruto pulled away in annoyance and craned his neck backwards, making it hang off the side of the small desk. His lip was brought between his teeth as he tried to calm down. He knew Sasuke was toying with him. From memory the bastard could have found his prostate already, but he wanted to make him wait for it. This he knew, because the sadist had done it before. Not that Naruto was complaining, but he really wanted to get this over with before they were caught.

"You're a real prick, you know that."

"You know you love it." and with that he removed all three of his fingers. The sound of a zipper was heard.

"H-hey! Not yet you idiot!" he tried to back away. Sasuke grabbed his thighs and spread them apart more.

"Hm. You very flexible, you know that?" he smirked as he pushed down on the boy's leg, seeing how far they could go.

"And I wonder who's fault that is!" Naruto retorted while blushing profusely. He felt something _hard _poke him and he tried to back away more, only managing sitting up halfway because of the limited space. He cursed. "Fuck."

"Yes, I plan on doing that Uzumaki. Now, shut up. The only sounds I want coming out of that pretty little mouth or yours is my name and begging me to go faster or harder." he pushed forward. Intense pleasure coursed up his spine as the tip of his arousal entered tight heat.

"Mnn!" Naruto's head went back, his lip settled tightly between his teeth again. _Sasuke's _way_ bigger than three fingers!_ he yelled mentally. He already knew that, but he felt it necessary to remind the other every time they did this. It was painful at times when he wasn't prepared enough. _Like right now!_

"God...relax, you moron..." Sasuke moaned, using right hand to guide himself in, while his left held down the boy's knee.

Naruto lifted himself up and grabbed at Sasuke's fully clothed shoulder while trying not to scream. He growled and tore at the buttons of the man's shirt, grinning like mad when he finally pulled the horrendous thing off. He could care less about the jeans. He just wanted to look at Sasuke's muscled chest, and maybe even claw at his back as punishment for not preparing him fully.

Sasuke panted harshly. "Fuck." he wasn't even halfway in, and already he wasn't sure if he could last any longer. He knew if he tried to move he would burst and lose himself right then and there. Thankfully Naruto looked about that way as well, gripping at his shoulders tightly.

Sasuke held his breath and gave a shallow thrust, gasping when he felt himself being swallowed more. The blonde mewled with the small motion and was forced to put his head on a pale shoulder when the other pressed more firmly against himself.

"Shit...your tight." he managed to breath just a little.

"Again...that's your fault." Naruto panted right back. "And..." he winced. "You could have... used lube you bastard!" he clenched Sasuke more.

"Mngh...sorry..." Sasuke moaned and slid in further. He slowly began to move, trying to make sure he would last longer than he felt he would. A coil already started to form deep within his stomach that he could feel was compressing the more he moved.

"...Aaaanh!!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck for purchase as white danced in his eyes every time he was thrust into.

Sasuke stopped for a moment when he heard the change in Naruto's screams, still fully seated inside the other. He smirked and swayed his hips a little, feeling satisfied as Naruto balled his fists in his hair. He put a little more pressure to where he was pressing inside the blonde.

"Hah...ah...!" Naruto's vision blacked out around the edges. He bit hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood. "Ah...Sa--Oh god--Right there!" he mumbled into his lovers neck. He didn't care that the bastard was toying with him anymore. All he wanted was more of that sweet, sweet ecstasy.

"Hm." was all Sasuke said. He didn't move at all, all he did was scan the room with his eyes. He found what he was looking for and grabbed Naruto's legs, making sure they were tightly around his waist before he pulled away from the desk, and started walking up to the front of the classroom.

"W-what are you doing?!" Wide blue eyes looked around frantically.

"Going someplace better."

The blush on Naruto's face increased as he bounced on the erection inside him with Sasuke's steps. He buried his head in the others shoulder to muffle his moans as he was thrust into some more, unbeknownst to his partner.

Unknown to Naruto, it wasn't all that unintentional. Sasuke spread apart the blonde's round globes and lowered him more, reveling in the feeling as he was incased even further with the new position. He tried to stifle another moan as well. Too bad for him Naruto caught on.

"He-hey! You're doing that on purpo--" the last part came out a moan as he was rocked more on the other's hips.

Reaching their destination, Sasuke brushed aside some papers on their teacher's desk to make room for them both. He gentle placed Naruto down and hooked his arm underneath a tan leg, using the other to keep the boy's legs spread wide.

Naruto would have commented about what they were doing and _where_ now, but before he could get anything out Sasuke had started to thrust into him again. He let out strangled moans as the pace increased over time, hitting him squarely each time he was impaled.

The blonde felt like he was burning from the inside. His sweat didn't even seem to make any difference as it rolled off of his skin. Sasuke's thrust went deeper and deeper the more he shifted, and he felt almost completely at the others mercy.

"Ngh...Saaasukeee..." he started to whine in a silent plea as he felt the older one of the two become sporadic in his thrusts. He found purchase on the ledge of the table above him, and he could almost swear he could hear the wood cracking from the grip.

Sasuke listened to all the lovely mewls and cries he was getting as he lapped at the soft flesh of the other's neck, also amused by the sound of skin hitting skin each time he moved forward. He left several hickeys and marks before finally finding one spot to suck and nip at for the rest of the time.

The blonde was miffed at being ignored, but he made due and let one of his hands lower, wrapping it around himself and rubbing his heated flesh with jerky, fast movements. He let out another cry and bit down on Sasuke's neck as he felt orgasmic bliss wash over him.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's loud scream as well as the seed covering his lower half now and shifted position, lifting one leg onto the desk and thrusting harder and deeper into the boy's heat. A little after he found himself moaning in pleasure as a euphoric feeling washed over him like a flash.

The man landed ungracefully on the other heaving chest after he rode out the last of his orgasm.

Naruto grunted at the extra weight, but allowed it for just a little longer before pushing the other off gently. Sasuke settled beside him on the desk and let himself try and regain his breath.

After doing so, he spoke. "I will...never get tired of doing that." he breathed.

"Doing what? Raping me in public?" Naruto stated bitterly.

Sasuke rolled onto his stomach at that sentence and scowled. "It's hardly rape if you enjoyed it." he glared. "You didn't complain that much at all. In fact, you were _begging_ for me to pound you into the desk before." he motioned behind him.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Oh well. You're still a bastard for doing that to me." he looked over at the desk they were at before. "Now go and get me my clothes!"

Sasuke smirked again. "It's amazing how I can get you undressed so fast when your not resisting, isn't it? I bet you didn't even notice that while _you_ are stark naked, _I_ am still partially clothed." he gestured to his pants with a smug look.

Naruto had never hit someone that hard in his life.

The boy got up--wincing a bit with a limp in his step--and then hastily picked up his clothes as Sasuke writhed on the ground in pain. When he looked at him he _almost _felt bad. But, as he rethought it, he decided that he didn't feel all that remorseful at all.

He quickly pulled on his pants and boxers and headed toward the door. "Good luck with that, bastard." he twisted the handle and--

"NARUTOOOOOO!!"

"Shit." he cursed.

"Ah, sorry Naruto. Sasuke." Kakashi peeked in through the door that was thrust open in the other teacher's rage. "I tried to keep him away longer. Even held him at the door. He saw everything."

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed again, making Naruto shrink back in fear. "What the hell do you think you were doing on my desk?!" he pointed at it in fury.

The blonde looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Uh...doing homework?" he lied.

"Naruto, this isn't Physical Education." Kakashi piped in with a smiling face. He kept a safe distance away from the fuming brunette. "I should know, I'm the one who teaches that. Not our cute little Iruka." he shrank away at the look he got from said person.

"Shut it, Kakashi! Naruto, Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up from his position on the floor as Naruto tried to avoid everyone's gaze. "Detention for a month!"

Naruto cursed.

Sasuke grinned.

* * *

**Yes, yes. I know! It's crap isn't it? Gomen...**

**-is scared- It's thundering outside right now...and the sky is orange...ORANGE! I'm serious. I'm literally terrified. I can get the why west side of the sky would be lit up...but the east? You better believe I'm scared shitless. But it is pretty...-ahem-**

**My mind is in the gutter right now, if I say anything I'll probably pollute your little innocent minds (If I haven't already) So I'll go now...Please feel free to comment on my crappyness. **

**Go check out the Doujinshi! -shot-**

**-loves-**


End file.
